Spineless
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: This is a songfic surrounding Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa reflects on the life that she now leads. Slighty angsty.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter nor the song Spineless, no matter how much I wish.

Another song fic, Narcissa and Lucius are the focus of this one. Enjoy.

Spineless

Narcissa walked over to her favourite bench in the manors grounds. It was near a small pond with a large weeping willow hang low. She sighed as she allowed herself to remember.

_I won't see my dear friends as much  
Male friends especially, I'll no longer be in touch  
I'll change my hobbies to match yours_

"I'm sorry, Severus. I just … I can't go."

The dark man in front of her frowned.

"And why would that be, Narcissa?"

She just shook her head sadly, looking almost longingly at the open door in front of her.

"Lucius has a business meeting; I'm rather interesting in his work now that I know more about it," Narcissa replied, hoping her sad eyes would not give her away.

Severus crossed his arms and looked down at the thin women. He would pity her had he been anyone else at the look on her face.

"If you change your mind, owl," he said simply, turning sharply, Disapparating immediately.

___I'll stop reading my favourite books  
I won't spend all this selfish time alone  
I'll cater to you and hang on your every word_

Narcissa sat quietly in the library, reading a book on charms. Well, she was until a loud voice interrupted the silence.

"Narcissa! What are you doing up here, are you avoiding me?" Lucius' voice carried over to the corner in which she sat.

"No Lucius, why would I avoid you?"

He looked over at her coldly and answered, "You are always up here, never around the house when I wish to discuss…"

She nodded in all the right places, slowly tuning out the voice of her husband, silently vowing to spend more time around the house.

___I'll be subservient and spineless  
I'll lick your boots as empty shells  
I'll be opinion less and silent  
I'll be the prettiest appendage to ever lose herself  
_

Narcissa stood next to Lucius, her arm hooked into his, greeting the guests for another annual ball Lucius insisted on holding. She looked stunning in the pale green dress robe and many of the men had noticed. Lucius only smirked when he saw their looks, knowing that he had her and none of the others did; this was just another way he was better then the rest in his eyes.

She tried to fool her self into thinking that this was not just a show but reality but, slowly, she melted into the old routine she had perfected. Narcissa had to be perfect in appearances for Lucius to be happy later.

___I'll re-define self-sacrifice  
Live my life as apologetic compromise  
I'll know you'd leave if I rock the boat_

"… Draco will be joining our ranks as soon as he is back for the holidays."

Narcissa, who had tuned out, was pulled harshly down to Earth. She turned to face her husband, momentary forgetting her place.

"Lucius! No, his just a boy and he doesn't know what his getting himself into–"

A sharp smack rang out through the room as Lucius slapped his wife around the face. She brought her hand up to her stinging cheek, quickly realising her mistake.

"Do you not trust me anymore Narcissa? Draco needs to do this to gain his power and authority, and also so he doesn't become like you," he sneered down at his wife.

"Though if you believe it should end perhaps I should take him and leave?"

Narcissa shook her head hurriedly.

Lucius smirked, "So you agree then?"

She nodded, distressed unable to do anything else.

___  
I feel this, truly proclaimed will help the curbing of this tendency  
I know this sharing of shame will ensure that I won't forget myself so easily_

_____I'll be low maintenance and agreeable  
I will not talk about my dreams so much  
I'll listen to you for hours, won't need anything_

Narcissa was pulled back into the present by a house elf that was standing in the shade of the willow, looking uncertainly up at its Mistress.

"Mistress, Master is sending Fonny. Master is wanting to know if you's will be joining his meeting in the study," the small elf exclaimed in its squeaky voice.

"No I will not, Fonny. I would not want to get in his way," she answered kind enough, but the underlying annoyance was clear.

"Yes, yes Mistress. Fonny will tell Master right away!" And the elf vanished.

_____  
I feel this, truly proclaimed will help the curbing of this tendency  
I know this sharing of shame will ensure that I won't forget myself so easily_

___-----------------------------------------------------------------_

It's worth checking out the song and listening to it while you read. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get another short fic up in the near future. And for those wondering about a sequel for B.P.A.P I'm still considering it though it may not happen.

Lady of Elysion


End file.
